Princess of the world
by CandyBitch
Summary: When Menou starts school, she hopes for an ordinary life. Unfortunately, when the school players start following her around she begins to think that maybe her she wasn't meant to have a normal life. (The story is better than the summary, I suck at summaries :( )
1. First day of school

**Chapter one: **First day of school

**Disclaimer**: I do not own vocaloid, I only own my OC Menou.

* * *

**Menou's POV**

"Menou-chan, wake _uuuuppp_! We're going to be late to school~" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw my best friend, Hatsune Miku, right in front of my face. Sometimes, I wish I'd never given her a key to my house. I mean seriously, it can't possibly be that late. I look at my pink clock. Uh-oh, I was supposed to be at school in exactly ten minutes. What a great way to start the year. "MENOU-CHAN!" The aqua haired girl shrieked right in my ear.

"Alright, I'm coming…" I sigh, getting out of bed.

* * *

"That assembly was so _boring_." I muttered as Miku and I walked to our classroom. We were in the same class and, from what I gathered, we stayed in the same room for every lesson other than P.E and only the teachers move around. As we approached the door, Miku froze. "What is it? You're blocking the door, just go in." I said in frustration. I swear there is something wrong with girl.

"It's just that I'm scared…c-can you go first pwease?" Miku stuttered, giving me the puppy eyes. Sighing, I open the door and walk into the room. There was nobody there, other than a group of girls in the middle

of the room, crowding what looked like a trio of guys. We walked around the group, hearing things like;

"They're so cute~"

"We love you!"

"Squeee!"

Honestly, some people. Both Miku and I sat down in the corner at the back of the class, with me by the window and Miku sitting at the seat to my left. Quickly I glanced up at the clock. There was twenty minutes until my first lesson started, so I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes, hoping for a quick nap.

* * *

Please R&amp;R ;)


	2. A rude interruption

**Chapter two:** A rude interruption

**Disclaimer**: I do not own vocaloid, I only own my OC Menou.

* * *

**Menou's POV**

Something slammed on my desk, waking me from my peaceful slumber. I looked up, only to see one of the guys from earlier staring down at me. He had pink hair and was ,admittedly, quite good looking. I was highly pissed of at this rude interruption, so I simply glared at him. After a while, he smirked at me. "What on earth is your problem?" I all but yelled at him, ignoring the gasps of horror from some of the other girls in the room. Sneaking a quick glance at the clock, I realised there was still ten minutes till class. TEN WHOLE MINUTES. I could see no logical reason to wake me up. It looked like he was about to say something, but people had started to come into the classroom so he got up and went back to his friend. "Hmph. Rude much." I growled and looked towards the people entering the no longer peaceful room, just to see that pink guy and his friend staring at me. Creeps.

* * *

_Finally_. I thought lunch break would never come. An hour without any lessons. I was currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria with my new friends. They were: Luka, Rin, Gakupo, Meiko, IA, SeeU, Kaito, Gumi, Gumo, Mikuo, Piko and of course both Miku and table was kinda cramped, but I don't think any of us really minded. "Hey, who are those guys ?" I said a bit too loudly whilst gesturing towards the 'popular' guys from earlier. I swear everyone in the room-except Miku and her brother, who were singing to their leeks-looked at me as if I'd just grown another head. I heard a few gasps and whispers from the rest of the room-I seriously think I heard a few girls faint from shock. Quickly, I stood up and started shouting "Hey, it's not my fault nobody has told me anything! Or that I wasn't listening to the introductions in class!" This was soooo embarrassing.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I stopped singing when Menou-chan started shouting. Everyone was looking at her. Heh-heh, how embarrassing! The look on the faces of all the other first-year girls in the room was priceless. I looked over at the guys she had-and still was-pointed at. I recognised one as Len, Rin's twin brother. I wasn't sure about the other two though.

* * *

Please R&amp;R ;)


End file.
